helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
List:Sayashi Riho Pocket Morning Weekly Q
Sayashi Riho Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A is an forum page for the purpose of listing Sayashi Riho's answers from Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A. List of Q&A 2013= ;(1/1) What do you do when you suddenly get hungry in the middle of the night? : Sleep! (laughs) ;(1/8) If you could go back in time, where would you return to? :Everytime I wake up, I'd return to the time I went to sleep the previous day! ;(1/15) What do you think is the coolest English word? :"example" ;(1/22) If you could cast one magic spell, what would you cast, and on whom? :"Shuwashuwapon☆" to everybody. ;(1/29) Is there anything that makes you think, "Maybe I'm a bit greedy?" :When I think I want to sleep forever. ;(2/5) What's the scariest experience you've ever had? :Influenza vaccination. ;(2/12) You just randomly look at a wall, and there's a cockroach...Σ(ﾟдﾟ；) What would you do? :I'd move out! ;(2/19) There is a soccer match among Hello!Pro members. Who would you choose as team captain? :Yajima-san! ;(2/26) What's a question you'd like to ask your fans? :What would you think about an image change of your favorite member?? ;(3/5)You wouldn't know it, but I'm actually ○○! Please share a secret about yourself that will surprise everyone. :You wouldn't know it, but I can actually organize the inside of my bag! ;(3/12) You're an angel. You can do good things for others. What would you do for them? :I'd make everyone love me! ;(3/19) Which makes you happiest - sleeping, eating, or bathing? :Sleeping, of course!! ;(3/26) Aliens, fairies, ghosts...Have you seen any of these? :If I said yes, they'd probably appear right here, so let's make it "I haven't!" (laughs) ;(4/2) You worked hard today! How will you reward yourself? :Cider. ;(4/9) Have you cried recently? :Seeing so many people crying during graduation ceremony, I got a little teary-eyed as well. ;(4/16) Who in Hello!Project do you think is the most diligent? :Yajima Maimi-san! ;(4/23) If you were deciding on a set list, what Hello!Project song would you absolutely want to sing? :Koisuru♡Angel♡Heart ;(4/30) If you had to choose a mom, older sister and younger sister from H!P members, who would they be? :Mom → Sudo-san. Older sister → Michishige-san. Younger sister → Meimei. ;(5/7) Please tell us something you're proud to be able to cook well! :Fried eggs!!! (What'cha think?) ;(5/14) If you could be reborn as an animal, what animal would it be and what would you do? :A sloth! ;(5/21) Who among the Hello!Pro members could be considered the fashion leader? :Hagiwara Mai-san • Nakajima Saki-san ;(5/28) Please choose a member of your group and flatter them to pieces! :Fukumura Mizuki-chan, You do a good job of always gathering all 9 new members together!!! ;(6/5) Is there anything that made you feel luxurious lately? :I bought some expensive foundation!!! ;(6/11) What are your favorite types of snacks these days? :Raw chocolate!!! ;(6/18) What's the thing you need the most right now? :Time to sleep (laughs) :I do sleep, but... I would need much more sleep than a regular person to be satisfied! ;(6/25) Is waking up early a strong point for you? Or a weak point? :How could it be anything but a weak point!! (laughs) ;(7/2) What "illness" are you suffering from? :Oversleeping illness (similar to overeating?) ;(7/9) What's the scariest （＞＜） thing to you? :Bees (Bzzz.) ;(7/16) If you could have complete hypnosis over someone, who would it be and what would you have them do? :Definitely a hypnosis on Sato Masaki-chan to make her "Not be noisy" lol ;(7/23) Truth? Fiction? Please tell us about some Hello!Pro urban legends. :I hear Ikuta Erina has never once overslept! ;(7/30) An angel and demon are fighting! What's the reason? :They're arguing over "angels and demons" or "demons and angels", which should come first!!! ;(8/6) Grade yourself on where you're at now! How many points out of a perfect score of 100? Please give the reason, too. :50 points. :Since there are still areas in which I'm only halfway there, I hope I'll be able to keep strengthening them! ;(8/13) Please tell us a nice little story about a HelloPro member. :Sato Masaki's vocabulary repertoire has increased. :I'm moved！！！ ;(8/20) You see a distressed fan crying in front of you... Well! How do you make the fan smile? :Sing Morning Musume songs with them! ;(8/27) Is there anything you would like to tell your past self from when you first debuted? :Morning Musume is the right decision to make!! ;(9/3) Please tell us something a Hello!Project member does that is moe (σ≧▽≦)σ adorable. :When I say "You're cute!" to Michishige-san and she blushes! ;(9/10) What job other than being an idol would you like to try? :Nailist or dance instructor!!! ;(9/17) What's the thing you lack most nowadays? :Time to spare, obviously... ;(9/24) Is there anything that makes you think, "I can still find some room for this!" even on a full stomach? :Peaches!!! When I see a peach, I get pumped up! ;(10/1) - ;(10/8) If you could join club activities, what club would you choose? :Tea ceremony club!!! Because I like tea! ;(10/15) You just earned a special income of 10,000 yen! How are you going to spend it? :I'd go out to eat with my family! Ah, but that won't be enough... (We're a 5-person family...) ;(10/22)Can you describe a day in your life when you thought, "Oh, what a day!" :The day I spent with my dad!!!! ;(10/29) If you could obtain either an "exceptional figure" or a "perfect singing voice", which would you choose? :I wanted to say "perfect voice", but I really want an exceptional figure!!!! (I want to grow taller...) ;(11/5) Is it bad for a guy to cry easily? :It's strange if he cries a lot, but crying when one feels it's necessary is OK!! ;(11/12) Of all the Hello! Pro members, please tell us who is the most energetic and who is the mellowest. :Energetic member → S/mileage's Tamura Meimi-chan. It looks like she has no limits! :Mellow member → myself. Compared to when I joined, I think I've cooled down a lot. |-|2014= ;(1/7) You were chosen to appear as a character in a video game! What would be your secret technique? (Please tell us the incantation, and what kind of technique it would be.) :Sayamaru Runrun virus! :The small Sayamaru will invade the enemy's body and attack! ;(1/14) If you were to compare yourself to a flower, what would it be? Please tell us the reason, too. :Sunflower. Because I love sunbathing! ;(1/21) Without being shy, please tell us something appealing about yourself that you've recently noticed. :Round pupils ★ ;(1/28) When you look at the mirror in the morning, you suddenly go, "Eh~???" What happened? :Is this supposed to be a comedy topic? Well then... :"My eyes became round and had double eyelids!" ;(2/4) To become No.1 in ○○! What would you like to be No.1 at? :The No.1 person who you would like to become your protective household deity! ;(2/11) Do you have any episode that made you think, "Maybe I'm a bit selfish?" :When I wanted to buy a piece of clothing, but I ended up buying all the other pieces from head to toe just to have everything coordinated. ;(2/18) How do you reply if someone calls you cute? :Please say that just to the person who's important to you m(_ _)m ;(2/25) Invent a catch phrase for yourself please. :Hair so shiny and black like a paintbrush smeared in ink, Sayashi Riho! ;(3/4) The Tokyo Olympics are about to start! What competition can you take a gold medal in? (You can choose even those that don't actually exist.) :Amount of time one needs to wake up once they fall asleep!! ; (3/11) What do you think your role is within Morning Musume '14? : In charge of seriousness (?) ;(3/18) Can you describe yourself in one word!? : Very selfish! ...trying hard not to be. (laughs) ;(3/25) When going to karaoke, what song do you always choose? :Dream Morning Musume's "Shining Butterfly" ;(4/1) Is there any "first time experience" you had recently? :Reverse bungee jump!! But I actually have a fear of heights... ;(4/8) During a concert, look at this part of me! Please emphasize one part. : I often hear that I have nice thighs...so maybe that. ;(4/15) There were many popular catchphrases last year. Is there any catchphrase you'd like to make popular this year? : One-four! (I bet Fuku-chan gives the same answer...laughs) ;(4/22) What's the one thing you'd like to do the most right now? : Going on a trip without worrying about time or my family! ;(4/29) What was the nicest thing anyone has told you lately? : Your skin is so smooth!!! ;(5/6) If you were told to do a skit with someone, who would it be? :Iikubo Haruna-chan. It's easy to make the talk flow with Harunan! ;(5/13) What's a Hello Pro song you'd like a boy to sing for you? :Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ ;(5/20) Is there something in which you're not willing to lose to anyone? :Clam-shaped eyes... ;(5/27) Who from H!P do you think might turn into a little devil in 10 years? :Fukumura Mizuki!!! ;(6/3) When it comes to intelligence, what is your position within the group? :Without thinking much, 3rd maybe? (But actually, I should be 5th) ;(6/10) Please tell us a method of setting your hair to overcome dryness in the winter and dampness in the rainy season. :Skinhead. ;(6/17) What made you decide you want to be an idol? :Since we sang a Morning Musume song during kindergarten festival, and I fell in love with it! ;(6/24) Do you have something that you just can't quit doing? :Buying iPhone cases... ;(7/1) Please share a surprising side of a member that only you know about! :Kanon-chan is super hentai! (laughs)epifanes, Kuno. “Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A (7/1/2014).” Hello! Online. 2014-07-10. ;(7/8) There's a new pet coming to your house. What pet would you choose and how would you name it? :A Shiba Inu named Kenshiba.epifanes, Kuno. “Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A (7/8/2014).” Hello! Online. 2014-07-10. ;(7/15) This year, finally! What's the thing you want to accomplish? :One-person sushi!epifanes, Kuno. "Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A (7/15/2014)." Hello! Online. 2014-07-24. ;(7/22) Do you have any secret to looking cute in a photo? :Getting hold of a good camera.epifanes, Kuno. "Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A (7/22/2014)." Hello! Online. 2014-07-24. ;(7/29) Which of the four seasons do you like most? Also, please state the reason. :Fall. That's because a smooth breeze is the best for sleeping!! epifanes, kuno. "Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A (7/29/2014)." Hello! Online. 2014-8-8. ;(8/5) Give yourself a reward! What would you buy? :iPad Air. epifanes, kuno. "Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A (8/5/2014)." Hello! Online. 2014-8-8. ;(8/12) I've been feeling down lately... please give me a magic word to cheer me up!! :Shuwashuwapon! (←This has become something like a shared use...)epifanes, kuno. "Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A (8/12/2014)." Hello! Online. 2014-8-22. ;(8/19) What's a Hello Pro song you unintentionally start singing to yourself? :"Toki wo Koe, Sora wo Koe" :I often unconsciously practice the part when the pitch goes high during "Toki wo koe"!epifanes, kuno. "Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A (8/19/2014)." Hello! Online. 2014-8-22. ;(8/26)You found a box with a "Do not open!" warning written onit, but you opened it anyway. So, what's inside? :A paper saying "Congratulations! We applaud your courage!!" and 1 million yen.epifanes, kuno. "Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A (8/26/2014)." Hello! Online. 2014-9-11. ;(9/2) If you could do a twin fashion coordination, who would be your twin and what would it look like? :Once again Lalapipi coordination with Sato Masaki-chan!epifanes, kuno. "Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A (9/2/2014)." Hello! Online. 2014-9-11. ;(9/9) Out of the songs you've danced to up until now, what's been the toughest? :The "Moonlight Night ~Tsukiyo no Ban da yo~" performance I've done with Takahashi Ai-san and Niigaki Risa-san during my first Morning Musume solo tour.epifanes, kuno. "Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A (9/9/2014)." Hello! Online. 2014-9-11. ;(9/16) "I am amazing!" Please tell us something which made you praise yourself without thinking. :When Ayumi-chan and I found a lost puppy and delivered it to the police station, they found the owner!epifanes, kuno. "Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A (9/16/2014)." Hello! Online. 2014-10-6. ;(9/23) On nights when you have trouble sleeping, how do you make yourself fall asleep? :I'll grab a Tamagocchi and try to make it shake hands,but then I realize Tamagocchis go to sleep at 9 PM, so I give up and close my eyes.epifanes, kuno. "Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A (9/23/2014)." Hello! Online. 2014-10-6. ;(9/30) What's your favorite sushi topping? :Ever since I can remember, it's been medium-fatty tuna!!! :Anytime I go to a sushi bar, I pick that ♪epifanes, kuno. "Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A (9/30/2014)." Hello! Online. 2014-10-6. ;(10/7) It's been decided that you'll appear in a detective stage play. Which role would you prefer, a detective or the villain? :I'd like to try a clever villain that makes the case complicated.epifanes, kuno. "Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A (10/7/2014)." Hello! Online. 2014-10-24. ;(10/14) What do you think you were in your past life? :Panda.epifanes, kuno. "Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A (10/14/2014)." Hello! Online. 2014-10-24. ;(10/21) Please tell us what would be an extravagant way for you to spend the day. :I'm known for wanting to sleep until the last possible minute, but I'd try to properly wake up early, spend all the time consciously, then announce it on the blog and hear "You did well!" from the fans.epifanes, kuno. "Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A (10/21/2014)." Hello! Online. 2014-10-24. ;(10/28) Please give us the best one-liner pun you have! :Kind Sayashi... :Sayashii...epifanes, kuno. "Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A (10/28/2014)." Hello! Online. 2014-11-21. ;(11/4) I want to erase it if I can! Is there something from your past like that? :That time when I touched [Mizuki|Fuku-chans skin too much, and felt really attracted to her.epifanes, kuno. "Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A (11/4/2014)." Hello! Online. 2014-11-21. ;(11/11) What's your favorite onigiri filling? :The flavor of rice with mixed eggs!! Also spicy pollack roe!epifanes, kuno. "Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A (11/4/2014)." Hello! Online. 2014-11-21. ;(11/18) If you were able to talk to an animal, what animal would it be, and what would you talk about? :I would like to ask an hamster, :"Hey, where are you running to?" ;(11/25) Among the HelloPro members, who is a person you can't beat in something, and what is it? :I thought I was a big eater, but I'm way behind [Sakura|Oda-chan's appetite. ;(12/2) Is there any "solo" experience you had recently? : Solo meal...I went alone! ;(12/9) If there were Seven Wonders of HelloPro... ;Please share one with us. :When you join Morning Musume, you gain resistance to sweet things. (Like I have.) ;(12/16) When is the moment you realized, "Oh, I became an adult"? :Speaking for myself, I went out for a walk with a bottle of tea in my hand, but by the time I arrived to my destination, the bottle was nowhere to be found. epifanes, kuno. "Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A (12/16/2014)." Hello! Online. 2014-12-17. ;(12/30) What do you do when you feel like pushing the limits/acting more grown-up? :Eat shiisuu (sushi) in Ginza. |-|2015= ;(1/6) Please tell us a line from a manga, movie, drama etc. that you adore and would like to try saying yourself. :I want to try saying "The game ends the moment you give up" to an emotionally crushed kouhai. lol :(note- this is from the manga SLAM DUNK) ;(1/13) Please tell us a line from a manga, movie, drama etc. that you adore and would like someone to say to you. :"I accept." (Mita-san) References Category:Sayashi Riho Category:Pocket Morning